This invention relates generally to electrical conductors, and more specifically, to highly conductive electrical wires and strips, collectively conductors, that are reduced in weight as compared to copper and aluminum wire conductor implementations that are equivalent in conductivity.
It is a continuing goal to reduce the weight of aircraft, spacecraft, and many other devices that include one or more electrical functions. In the aircraft example, any reduction in weight typically results in a corresponding reduction in fuel consumption, and may also allow for an increase in payload capacity. In other electrical devices, a reduction in weight may result in an increase in portablilty or ease of use. Finally, weight reduction in many applications will result in reduced costs.
In most existing applications, electrical power, current, and electrical/electronic signals are typically conducted through wires or cables using copper or aluminum as the conductive medium. In these applications, the amount of power, current, and signal strength are inherently limited by the electrical resistivity of the conducting materials, such as copper and aluminum, used to implement the electrical path. Finally, since copper and aluminum conductors include a resistance, current flowing therethrough will cause the wire to become a source of heat. A conductor with a lower resistance per unit area will tend to reduce the amount of heat generated within a system.